1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a power generation system comprising a hydraulic system, more particularly to an electric generation system comprising hydropower system which uses gravity force or water weight as the prime mover source for electrical current production and pump system that circulates the efficiently the water. The pump system is meant to be powered by renewable energy for starting the system in order to maintain a continuous flow of water for the hydropower system to produce electric current.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently the rising of the oil and the global warming due to pollution makes people be more concerned about the environment and at the same time motivates people to look for ways to protect it such as alternative sources f energy. On the search for producing alternatives source of energy, renewable energy has been consider. The main reason of using renewable energy such as hydroelectric energy source is to avoid or reduce contamination to our environment. Therefore the production of electrical power through hydropower systems assists to resolve the energetic crisis we are going through worldwide.
Hydroelectric plants production of power is through use of the gravitational force of falling or flowing water. Therefore this type of alternative energy is low environmental impact. Most of the hydropower system use the drop of water and then release that water to the environment avoiding the recycling of the water. Therefore there is a need of a system that circulates water efficiently.
The present invention provides electric energy generation system comprising a hydropower system and a pump system, wherein said pump system is powered by renewable energy in order to generate electric power while maintaining a water flow in a controlled environment. The system is design to utilized water to produce electric energy and returned it to its origin place after interacting with the hydraulic system and with out environmental contamination.